Privileges -Traducción
by Reykou Higurashi
Summary: Traducción con permiso de Cheryl Dyson. Harry es un falso caballero a quien le fue encomendado un príncipe real. Ninguno de ellos está contento con el acuerdo y solo el tiempo dirá si se descubre el engaño de Harry. Contenido adulto incluido, y obvio universo alterno.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** Ningún personaje me pertenece, todos son de J.K. Rowling, y la historia pertenece a Cheryl Dyson. Yo únicamente soy la traductora.

**Título del Fic:** Privileges (Privilegios)

**Fandom**: AU de Harry Potter

**Autora**: Cheryl Dyson

**Traductora**: Reykou Higurashi

**Rating:** NC-17

**Número de capítulos:** Historia finalizada, 11 capítulos en total.

**Beta**: Sak, a quien agradezco enormemente.

**Resumen:** Harry es un falso caballero a quien le fue encomendado un príncipe real. Ninguno de ellos está contento con el acuerdo y solo el tiempo dirá si se descubre el engaño de Harry. Contenido adulto incluido, y obvio universo alterno.

N/A: éste fic tomó una cantidad absurda de tiempo para poderse terminar. Fue escrito para **Kluminia** de **Livelongnmarry** (en livejournal) y se debería haber terminado en noviembre pasado. Pidió un homenaje a **Heath Ledger **en A Knight´s Tale (un cuento de caballeros) por lo que este fic tomó algunos elementos de la película que tal vez puedan reconocer. Es un Universo Alterno No mágico, NA-17, por supuesto. Terminó siendo casi kilométrico (30,000 palabras) por lo que lo pongo en pedazos…. ¡Muchos abrazos a **Kluminia** por ser tan paciente!

N/T: después de obtener el permiso de la autora, vuelvo con otra historia para traducir, nuevamente de Cheryl Dyson, ésta vez basado (como ya leyeron arriba) en la película de "Corazón de Caballero". Es un fic que fue difícil de traducir, por la basta cantidad de palabras inglesas antiguas que me hicieron consultar un diccionario bastante más seguido de lo que esperaba. Espero les agrade y se entienda perfectamente. Sin más que decir excepto, nuevamente, que ningún personaje es mío sino de J. , y que la historia es de Cheryl, me despido.

**PRIVILEGIOS**

**Capítulo 1.**

Harry probó el peso y equilibrio de su espada, disimulando su nerviosismo con la actividad. Detrás de él podía escuchar los susurros de Ron, Hermione y Neville.

–He escuchado que el Rey asiste hoy, ¿Y si Harry gana?- La voz de Neville era baja y nerviosa

–Él siempre gana –dijo Ron con confianza y Harry sonrió

–¿Pero si el Rey le solicita una audiencia? –continuó Neville- ¿Y si se entera que las credenciales de Harry son falsas? ¿Qué pasa si descubre que Harry no tiene realmente origen noble?

Harry oyó un golpe y luego un grito – Nadie va a saberlo a menos que alguien siga diciendo tonterías sobre eso. –Hermione gruñó- Ahora cierra el buche y ayúdame con el escudo. Lo quiero brillante.

Harry envainó su espada y volteó hacia la fiesta, los torneos siempre mostraban lo mejor –y peor- de la sociedad. Hizo una mueca pensando en que grupo encajaría. Su intensión de ser un caballero de la más alta nobleza no era más que una farsa. En realidad, Harry había sido un humilde escudero hasta hace seis meses, en el fatídico día en que el caballo de su amo había intentado evitar a una serpiente. El gran caballero había caído del caballo y se había roto la cabeza, que llevaba sin casco, sobre una piedra. Había muerto desangrado ante los ojos de Harry.

Después de pasar medio día apanicado, Harry había convencido a sus amigos de llevar a cabo un peligroso plan y había tomado la armadura de su amo y su manto de nobleza. El engaño se hizo mucho más fácil cuando se toparon con Neville Longbottom. El escribano había viajado con una racha de mala suerte que lo había llevado a tropezar con bandidos.

Neville había sobrevivido al asalto debido a la dureza de su cráneo y a que los bandidos, en la prisa, lo habían tomado por muerto. En gratitud por la comida caliente, ropa y compañía, Neville había falsificado papeles para Harry, quien se había embarcado inmediatamente en un recorrido por el campo, buscando asistir a torneos y crearse un nombre por sí mismo. Ese sería, por supuesto, un nombre falso, ya que él no podía usar ni su propio nombre ni el nombre de su antiguo amo.

Harry montaba a Dobby, el caprichoso semental cuyo nerviosismo había matado a su predecesor. Era una gran montura aunque en realidad tenía una cara fea y orejas caídas. Mientras Harry prestara atención no tendría problemas con el caballo. Tomó su escudo y se dirigió a su lugar en la línea. La voz tronante de Ron anunció: "Sir James Godric Blackfell de Bizancio". Harry había escogido ese nombre en honor a su padre, un santo y su padrino. La selección de Bizancio como patria era calculada, pues tomaría meses enviar la confirmación de la nobleza de Harry, cosa que dudaba alguien se tomara la molestia de hacer.

Harry montó delante del rey y bajó su lanza a modo de saludo. El Rey Lucius era un hombre de aspecto frio y altanero, cuya principal característica era su largo y plateado cabello y sus ojos helados. Su rostro no rebeló nada.

La mirada de Harry vagó hacia la derecha del rey, donde una cara petulante lo fulminó con la mirada. El chico era, obviamente, uno de los príncipes reales, a juzgar por su obvio parecido con el Rey Lucius, así como por la enroscada corona de plata que reposaba en la cima de su platinado cabello.

El príncipe hizo un comentario, obviamente burlón, y el rey lo hizo callar de inmediato con una fuerte mirada y una palabra dura. Harry se movió para dar paso a la presentación del siguiente combatiente, pero el rostro del príncipe se quedó con él. Había algo indefinible en su mirada, algo que desafiaba su enjoyado exterior.

Harry se frotó loción sobre su pecho lastimado. La emoción de la victoria se nivelaba con el dolor de la batalla. Hermione lamentó el estado de la armadura mientras que Ron y Neville brindaban con jarras de cerveza por la victoria de Harry.

Una cabeza apareció dentro de su tienda. -¿Sir James? Su majestad, el rey, solicita su presencia.

–Gracias. –Dijo Harry- iré ahí sin demora.

Cuando el escudero desapareció, Harry miro a sus falsos sirvientes. La cara de Neville lucia claramente aterrorizada y Ron lo miró sorprendido.

Hermione lo palmeó en el hombro. –Estarás bien Harry, estoy segura de que solamente quiere felicitarte por la victoria.

–El dinero fue suficiente felicitación – murmuró Ron. Harry estaba de acuerdo, una audiencia con el Rey Lucius no presagiaba nada bueno.

–Manténganse alerta –dijo, y rápidamente tiró de su mejor túnica y se paso los dedos mojados por el rebelde pelo negro. Deseó haber tenido tiempo para bañarse. – si ven a los soldados viniendo hacia acá…. _Corran_.

Harry se puso una capa roja y se dirigió a la tienda real. Se congelo los talones afuera hasta que los siervos del rey lo admitieron. En lugar de estar sentado en el trono adornado al centro de la carpa, el rey se sentó en un lado de un diván acolchado y bebió de una jarra enjoyada.

–Sir James, entre. Tome un trago. Tuvo una impresionante victoria hoy.

Harry se confundió por la actitud tan simpática del monarca, pero tomó la copa y le dio un sorbo con cuidado. No serviría de nada molestar al hombre. –Gracias, su majestad –dijo simplemente.

–Usted es un hombre muy cuidadoso. Y con justificación. Debió haber visto muchas cosas, viniendo desde Bizancio

Harry se relajó un poco, pensando que simplemente el otro quería saber noticias, u oír cuentos procedentes de otro lugar. –Tiene razón, majestad. - Y era cierto. El antiguo amo de Harry lo era implacablemente. Harry había visto gran parte del mundo. Desde Irlanda hasta Grecia, a pesar de que nunca había hecho todo el largo camino hasta Bizancio.

El rey Lucius se echo a reír. –No va a revelar nada fácilmente ¿verdad? Una excelente cualidad, en mi opinión. Sir James, me gustaría pedirle un favor a usted.

Harry había estado a punto de beber. Afortunadamente no lo había hecho o pudo haberse ahogado. – Un... ¿Un favor? –trató de no parecer demasiado sospechoso, pero los reyes no pedían favores. Ellos daban órdenes.

–Me gustaría que mi hijo Draco se convirtiera en su escudero.

Los ojos de Harry se abrieron mientras recordaba al príncipe rubio. – Pero, somos contemporáneos. ¿No sería un hombre mayor una opción más sabia? – Harry se puso pálido cuando se percató que había puesto la sabiduría del rey en tela de juicio.

El monarca sonrió y dejo pasar su error sin comentarios. – Tengo mis razones para no enviar a Draco con un caballero de más experiencia, en parte porque no deseo que sea maltratado. No está tan curtido como mis otros hijos, siendo el tercero en la línea, y su lengua tiene garantía de meterlo en problemas. Como un hombre más joven, usted puede ser más paciente con sus arrebatos.

–Yo, no sé qué decir su majestad –en realidad, todo dentro de Harry gritaba por rechazarlo, pero no podía pensar en ninguna salida airosa.

–Habrá una compensación por supuesto – comentó el Rey Lucius.- Es un pequeño poblado cerca de Bristol que está en buen estado. Los pobladores locales son a veces molestados por asaltantes que viajan rio arriba. Su responsabilidad, por supuesto, será para con ellos así como a mi hijo.

Harry tragó con dificultad. –Gracias su majestad. Acepto tal honor, por supuesto.

–Excelente. A partir de ahora, usted será nombrado como Sir James Blackfell, vizconde de Tensbury.

Harry hizo una profunda reverencia. Dividido entre la emoción de tener un titulo, tierras y un _hogar_, y el terror de tener la carga de un príncipe real.

Redactaré el papeleo mañana y uno de mis hombres lo llevará a su nuevo hogar. Yo le mandaré a Draco en unos cuantos días.- Y con esto, el Rey Lucius se dio la vuelta, y, haciendo Harry una reverencia, salió.

* * *

Draco palideció. Iba a ser un escudero. ¡Un escudero! Y no un escudero ordinario. No. Tenía que ser el escudero de nada menos que Sir James Blackfell, un culo arrogante si Draco hubiera visto alguna vez uno. Era realmente un idiota para haber sobrevivido a tantos torneos. De hecho, Draco pensaba que todos los caballeros que competían en torneos estaban completamente podridos. Tenías que ser el mayor imbécil para lanzarte a toda velocidad hacia una lanza que llevaba contra ti un caballero en cota y un caballo de guerra.

Draco fulminó con la mirada. Aparte de eso, no conocía nada de Sir James Blackfell. Lo había visto en el torneo, por supuesto. Solo otro arrogante caballero de armadura montando un caballo de orejas caídas y cubierto de cabeza a pies por la malla de cota. Draco tenía elaborada una imagen mental de Sir James. Sería un canoso veterano de guerra con mucho pelo gris y ojos de acero. Sus puños serían del tamaño de jamones y, sin duda alguna, sería analfabeta.

Una imagen de Sir James desgarrando una pegajosa y crujiente pierna de carne le llegó a Draco y se estremeció. Ser sirviente de alguien como él sería la peor tortura posible. Bueno, quizá no la _Peo_r tortura posible. Eso hubiera sido ceder a los ruegos de su madre y unirse al sacerdocio. Había sermoneado a Draco sin piedad por la última década para que abandonara los pensamientos de guerra y tomara los hábitos. Draco hubiera preferido cortar su propia garganta. No que su fe pudiera ser cuestionada –pues creía con devoción– Era solo su gusto por una cama decente, un baño de vez en cuando y los alimentos comestibles lo que lo llevaban hacia una vida más terrenal.

A medida que se acercaban, la fortaleza de Tensbury apareció en la distancia. Draco reprimió una mueca. La torre solo era una torre de piedra que se elevaba sobre una colección de chozas que a duras penas podía llamarse un pueblo. Una vez más, se preguntó si su padre finalmente había llegado a las estupideces de la vejez, a pesar de que parecía ser un hombre en la plenitud de la edad.

Draco pensó en darle un golpecito con los talones al caballo y detenerlo una docena de veces a medida que se acercaba al edificio, pero decidió que sería impropio, y el buen Dios sabía los Malfoy Nunca eran impropios. En su lugar, colocó en su rostro una expresión sosegada y se dirigió decididamente a través de las puertas que se abrían entre el alto muro de piedra. _"Por lo menos no es totalmente indefendible"_ pensó con ironía

Varias personas estaban en el pequeño patio. Aparentemente para darle la bienvenida. Sus ojos se revolotearon entre ellos, viéndolos de uno por uno. Había un hombre pelirrojo alto y desgarbado –un sirviente obviamente; y una mujer de pelo tupido con ojos helados; y un hombre con cara insípida cuyos ojos parecían fijos permanentemente en el terreno como un siervo. Draco movió la mirada llegando finalmente a un hombre de cabello negro con brillantes ojos verdes de aspecto severo. Draco casi lo descartaba como sirviente, pero algo en su mirada lo atrajo. Por alguna razón, no desvió la mirada al observarlo sino que vio los ojos de Draco con valentía. Draco frunció el ceño. ¿Tal vez era el castellano?

–Saludos su Alteza Real –dijo el hombre con cortesía- Le doy la bienvenida a Tensbury. Soy Sir James Blackfell.

Le tomó un momento a Draco el procesar el hecho de que realmente el hombre no bromeaba. ¿Él era el Vizconde de Tensbury?

–Si gusta desmontar, mis hombres se encargarán de los caballos. – El hombre volteó hacia el acompañante de Draco y hablo con el caballero- Usted es Bienvenido para pasar la noche, por supuesto. Un festín se está preparando en estos momentos

El jefe de guardia de Draco asintió. –Muchas gracias, Sir Blackfell. Aceptamos, aunque tenemos que partir antes del alba. Su Majestad, el Rey, enviará una tropa para usted. Debe llegar mañana.

Draco frunció el seño al desmontar. Era su último día oficial como príncipe. Mañana sería considerado nada más que un humilde escudero, al servicio de este… _muchacho_. Él y los demás entraron al castillo, que era tan oscuro y polvoriento como Draco había temido. El lugar estaba tan vacío como una de las malditas cavernas que los inmundos celtas habitaban. Ni siquiera tenía tapices para adornar las paredes. Por suerte era verano o probablemente se congelarían hasta la muerte. Hizo la promesa de escribir a su padre para proporcionar un alojamiento adecuado.

La cena fue un asunto aburrido, que le recordó a Draco una vez más lo mucho que odiaba el lugar. La comida era apenas tolerable, el vino terrible y el único entretenimiento fue proporcionado por el nuevo amo de Draco, que parecía contentarse con tratar a Draco con el respeto que su rango le indicaba.

El asiento en la cabecera de la mesa estaba vacío, por razones que solo el vizconde sabía. Draco se sentó a la derecha de la silla vacía y sir Tensbury se sentó directamente frente a él. Sentados al lado del caballero de cabello negro estaba sentado el desgarbado pelirrojo, el ratón tímido y, sorprendentemente, la mujer.

Los hombres de Draco se sentaron en su lado de la larga mesa, y parecían igual de desconcertados por la disposición de los asientos. El capitán de guardia de Draco mantuvo una conversación notable con Sir Tensbury, incluso hablando en español en algún momento y parloteando acerca de Barcelona y Madrid.

Draco estaba fastidiado. Así que el imbécil era un viajero y encima inteligente. El seguía sin ser digno de llamarse amo de Draco. Draco tenía un excelente tino para interrumpirlos una y otra vez para señalar las inferioridades en el castillo Tensbury, quejándose de la comida, denigrando todo lo español, y, finalmente, para comentar acerca de la grosera practica permitiendo que una mujer plebeya cenara en la misma mesa que los hombres, ¿no deberían ser ellas quienes sirvieran?

En ese momento, los ojos verdes de Sir Blackfell brillaron y se inclinó sobre la mesa para hablar de manera confidencial que solo Draco pudo oír.

–Disfrute de la noche, príncipe Draco –dijo- para mañana su guardia se habrá ido y perderá lo reluciente de su título para convertirse en nada más que mi humilde escudero, según las instrucciones de su padre.

Draco se sentó con un sobresalto. ¿Era esa una amenaza? El tono había sido agradable, pero esos ojos… Bueno, tuvieron tal intensidad que Draco lo encontró inquietante. Apartó la vista, aparentando que el hombre no era digno de réplica, pero la verdad es que no tenía idea de cómo responder.

Miró a sus soldados, de pronto lamentando su partida. El padre de Draco había planeado todo muy bien. Mañana los hombres se irían y una nueva tropa llegaría a ayudar a Sir Blackfell a poner en orden las tierras. Ninguno de ellos conocía a Draco, o sospecharía su verdadera identidad.

Cuando la interminable comida finalizó, el vizconde se dirigió a Draco. -¿su alteza? ¿Quisiera acompañarme a sus nuevas habitaciones? Capitán, usted y sus hombres son libres de dormir en el vestíbulo ésta noche.

El guardia agradeció y Draco siguió de mala gana al hombre por las escaleras de caracol hasta llegar al siguiente nivel del castillo. Una pesada puerta de madera se abrió para revelar una gran cámara que tenía una cama enorme y varias cajas de gran tamaño. El fuego crepitaba contra la pared exterior y la cámara estaba agradablemente caliente. La cama parecía cómoda y cálida y Draco se percató estaba agotado después del largo día.

–Esta noche puede dormir en la cama –afirmó Sir Blackfell- Pero mañana su lugar estará ahí –señaló un pequeño catre en el rincón y Draco retrocedió con horror. ¿En realidad Blackfell estaría bromeando? Era un príncipe del reino. Sin duda, el hombre no tendría el tacto suficiente para forzar a Draco a soportar aquel humilde alojamiento.

Antes de que Draco pudiera exigir una aclaración, el hombre levantó la lámpara que portaba e hizo una media reverencia. –Buenas noches, Príncipe Draco

La puerta se cerró tras él cuando salió.

**Continuará...**

* * *

N/A: como ya lo dije, es el primer capítulo de un fic de 11 capis, de los cuales llevo ya la traducción de 6 y estoy en el 7. Tuve serias dudas de cómo poner el título de Harry, debido a que en ingles dice Byzance, lo cual se traduce como Bizancio pero yo creía era Constantinopla. Sin embargo, diálogos con mi beta y con personas que saben de historia me hicieron percatarme de mi error. El imperio es Bizantino, Bizancio era el lugar y su principal capital Constantinopla. Actualmente pertenece a Turquía, sin embargo, al estar situado en época antigua, decidí dejarle el Bizancio.

Otro hecho a destacar, es que conservaré los títulos originales como Lord y Sir en vez de traducirlos al español. ¿Por qué? Bien, eso en realidad no es más que un capricho mío, lo confieso. Me gusta más como suena en inglés y tiene más romanticismo adaptándolo al contexto de romance histórico.

Sin más, nos leemos el próximo domingo.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer**: Ningún personaje me pertenece, todos son de J.K. Rowling, y la historia pertenece a Cheryl Dyson. Yo únicamente soy la traductora.

**Título del Fic:** Privileges (Privilegios)

**Fandom**: AU de Harry Potter

**Autora**: Cheryl Dyson

**Traductora**: Reykou Higurashi

**Rating**: NC-17

**Número de capítulos**: Historia finalizada, 11 capítulos en total.

**Beta**: Sak, a quien agradezco enormemente.

**Resumen**: Harry es un falso caballero a quien le fue encomendado un príncipe real. Ninguno de ellos está contento con el acuerdo y solo el tiempo dirá si se descubre el engaño de Harry. Contenido adulto incluido, y obvio universo alterno.

**N/A:** Muchísimas gracias a los reviews que recibí: **Violet Stwy, The darkness princess, SARAHI, Cannelle Vert y meyamoadriytu. **¡Son maravillosas! Me había resignado a no recibir nada y llorar en un rincón: P y ¡entonces me hicieron ver que alguien si la había leído! Espero que este capi las complazca y consiga atraer su atención nuevamente.

**PRIVILEGIOS**

**Capítulo 2.**

Harry miró al hombre dormido en su cama. Era demasiado bello como para ser mortal, con su cabello rubio extendido sobre la almohada y los rayos de luz de la luna danzando sobre su perfecto rostro. Sus pestañas eran largas y plateadas, igual que sus delicadas cejas. Los ojos de Harry siguieron la curva de sus labios; tenían una perfecta forma de arco, casi femenino, pero no lo suficiente. Los rasgos cincelados que enmarcaban su rostro eran completamente masculinos, aunque un tanto pálidos, casi como de elfo.

El Príncipe Draco era magnífico bajo todas las normas. Harry suspiró. Era casi una vergüenza despertarlo. La idea lo detuvo un momento antes de volcar un balde de agua helada sobre la cabeza del ángel durmiente.

El príncipe se incorporó jadeando, chorreando agua y tomando aire con fuerza.

–Soy un madrugador –Comentó Harry- Y espero que mi escudero se despierte antes que yo y tenga listo el fuego en el lugar. También debes atender a mi caballo antes de buscar tu desayuno.

Arrojó el cubo a un lado y vio que la mojada boca del rubio se movía sin hacer ruido por unos minutos. –Que… ¿Qué significa esto? –demandó finalmente

–Acabo de decirte. –dijo Harry- Te vestirás y verás a mi caballo. Normalmente debes ayudarme con mi rutina matutina, pero viendo que elegiste permanecer en cama esta mañana, encontraré otras tareas para ti.

Draco volteó hacia el haz de luz que se filtraba por la ventana. – Pero, ¡todavía está oscuro!

–Como he dicho, soy madrugador. Habrá amanecido en un par de horas. Para entonces, debo tener mi itinerario en orden y estar listo para atender mis deberes habituales. Tu ropa está en la cama. Tus otras cosas se te han retirado y te serán devueltas cuando nuestra relación laboral finalice. Puedes desayunar en la cocina. Espero verte en la planta baja en los próximos minutos. No me hagas volver por ti. –Se obligó a darle un tono de acero a su voz, que no era totalmente fingido. Sabía que tenía que mostrar mano dura o el príncipe se negaría a escuchar lo que dijera.

Sin esperar respuesta, Harry dio la vuelta y salió. Se sentó frente a la larga mesa del Gran salón, con una linterna y una pila de libros de contabilidad. El antiguo Castellano (dueño del castillo) había hecho un buen trabajo haciendo recuentos y revisando el inventario, pero Harry sentía la necesidad de volver a checar todo y lograr entender todo lo que estaba bajo su mando. Era bastante bueno fingiendo ser un caballero, pero nunca antes había tenido que llevar el control de una casa, o una heredad.

De vez en cuando sus ojos se desviaban a las escaleras de madera que conducían al segundo nivel. No estaba muy seguro de lo que haría si su _nuevo escudero_ elegía desobedecerlo.

* * *

Draco miró la puerta cerrada que le impidió lanzar una serie de insultos. Estaba enojado lo suficiente como para arrojar las cosas, pero el gran numero de conmociones le habían impedido centrarse en uno de ellos el tiempo suficiente como para preparar un ataque apropiado. ¿Asistir a su caballo? ¿Desayunar en la cocina con los sirvientes? ¿Bajar?

Draco debería haber jalado las mantas por encima de su cabeza y volver a dormir, pero tanto él como la ropa de cama estaban empapados. ¿Qué clase de hijo de puta despertaba a alguien vertiendo agua fría sobre su cabeza? El cretino ni siquiera había prendido el fuego y el frio ya se filtraba por la piel de Draco. Se estremeció cuando puso los pies en el helado piso y cojeó rápidamente hasta la alfombra de piel de cordero en el centro de la habitación.

Al menos su nuevo amo había dejado una lámpara encendida para alumbrar su camino. Draco se burló cuando se dirigió a su baúl, solo para mirarlo boquiabierto cuando se detuvo. Le habían colocado una nueva y brillante cerradura. Su segundo baúl había recibido el mismo trato. La ira de Draco lo encendió lo suficiente como para querer bajar a exigir respuestas. ¿Qué derecho tenía Sir Tensbury para quitarle a Draco sus propias pertenencias?

Hizo caso omiso de la pequeña voz en su cabeza que le recordó su nueva condición como escudero y decidió que sir Tensbury era afortunado que el sentido de propiedad de Draco le impidiera bajar al acecho vestido únicamente con el camisón. Se froto los helados brazos y se arrancó la ropa mojada antes de prestar atención a los artículos sobre la cama.

Su nariz se frunció cuando levantó las horribles calzas café, los feos pantalones canela y la horrible túnica café que al parecer había sido dejada para él ¿Su condición de escudero le exigía vestir la ropa más horrible de toda Gran Bretaña? El estaba, sin embargo, congelándose y no había nada más disponible en la habitación. Lord Tensbury aparentemente desconfiaba de sus subordinados, porque su armario también se encontraba cerrado.

Draco se paso los ásperos pantalones de lino y luego tiró de las calzas de áspera lana hasta la parte superior. La túnica era casi tan horrible como los pantalones, y se hizo solo un poco más soportable cuando Draco descubrió la ropa interior tirada en el suelo.

Un par de pesados zapatos de cuero complementó su atuendo, junto a un ancho cinturón cuya hebilla era tan rígida que Draco necesitó de casi toda su fuerza para fijarla. Miró atentamente su imagen en el vidrio plateado y pasó un peine por el húmedo cabello. Parecía un maldito campesino.

Miró a la puerta, de pronto ansioso. ¿Se habría tomado tanto tiempo? Rápidamente abrió la puerta y bajó las escaleras al acecho.

* * *

Harry disfrazó su alivio cuando vio al enojado príncipe hacer su aparición. En realidad había pasado bastante tiempo y Harry había estado pensando que hacer cuando la puerta de arriba se abrió.

Su nuevo escudero lucia nada satisfecho. De hecho lucía francamente furioso.

– ¿Qué significa esto, Sir Blackfell? ¿Por qué ha guardado mis pertenencias? ¿No se me es permitido siquiera tener ropa decente? –Jaló el cuello de la túnica y se movió incomodo- ¡esto va a sacarme ronchas!

–Draco –dijo Harry suavemente. Vio como las pálidas cejas casi desaparecieron en el platino cabello. Al parecer, Su alteza nunca había sido abordado por un subalterno antes usando su nombre de pila.- Draco. Te dirigirás a mí como amo o si lo prefieres, solamente como Harry. Estás vestido como corresponde a un caballero de ésta casa. No quiero que se ponga tu status en tela de juicio, especialmente cuando estoy bajo órdenes del propio Rey Lucius. Debes comportarte debidamente y si tienes problemas con mis órdenes reclámale a tu padre.

–Por… ¿Harry? Pensé que su nombre era James

Harry se encogió de hombros y dejó caer la pluma en el tintero –Prefiero Harry. ¿Deseas desayunar o vas a ver a mi caballo?

Los ojos plateados brillaban, pero el irritado príncipe hizo un esfuerzo visible por controlarse- Voy a comer- dijo simplemente.

Harry asintió y se puso en pie. –Te mostraré todo y te enseñaré tus funciones. –Se abrió paso a la cocina, secretamente aliviado de que el Príncipe Draco pareciera dispuesto a aceptar su situación por el momento. El momento duró muy poco.

-¿Avena? –Preguntó Draco horrorizado- ¿Espera realmente que coma avena? –La cuchara de madera raspó los granos del potaje con un movimiento de desdén. La cocinera frunció el seño y Harry sacudió ligeramente la cabeza para calmar su ira- ¿luzco como un maldito plebeyo?

Harry le arrebató el cuenco a Draco de las manos y lo devolvió a la cocinera- Lo siento Molly, mi nuevo escudero no parece tener hambre. Estoy seguro de que Ron lo comerá cuando se levante. Vamos Draco. Te mostraré los establos.

Las pálidas mejillas de Draco enrojecieron, pero no pareció dispuesto a participar en otro enfrentamiento frente al sonriente sirviente. Antes de que cambiara de idea, Harry salió por la puerta y se dirigió a la estructura de madera que albergaba a la cuadrilla.

No se molestó en mirar atrás para ver si el nuevo escudero lo seguía.

* * *

Draco continuaba con su berrinche. Mentalmente redactó una carta a su padre que repelaba contra su nuevo amo_. Harry_ ¿Qué clase de nombre es ese para un noble? Sonaba más como un apodo que un ignorante campesino usaría.

"_Querido Padre; renuncio a mi decisión de ser un escudero para convertirme en caballero. Si he de obedecer al bárbaro grosero que se me ha sido elegido, prefiero entonces unirme al sacerdocio como madre insiste. Exijo le sea retirado su título de inmediato a éste horrible imbécil y lo lleven al calabozo. Tal vez puedan torturarlo."_ El estómago vacío de Draco gruñó y la avena de pronto le pareció bastante apetecible. Aunque hubiera preferido morir antes que solicitar una segunda oportunidad al demonio de pelo negro que seguía. "_Si, definitivamente que sea torturado. Su hijo, cruelmente atormentado. Draco"._

Se entretuvo con pensamientos de Sir Tensbury, o Sir Blackfell o _Harry_, encadenado a una pared del calabozo mientras Draco encendía hierros calientes en el fuego. Los brillantes ojos verdes tenían un brillo diferente entonces, ¿No era cierto? Oh, Si, ¡ellos estarían intensos con el miedo!

Draco salió de sus sueños vengativos cuando se dio cuenta que los ojos verdes de sus fantasías lo miraban, aunque con nada que sus terroristas sueños habían imaginado. En su lugar, parecía alerta.

–Éste es mi caballo, Dobby –Draco casi se encogió de horror ante la idea de limpiar el asqueroso estiércol de caballo y miró al equino. Era bastante feo, Draco nunca había visto uno así, tenía ojos demasiado grandes y orejas casi caídas. Parecía más como un asno que una montura de caballero. Su amo siguió parloteando.- Puedes ensillarlo ahora, voy a estar haciendo un recorrido por el pueblo esta mañana. He elegido una montura para ti. Por ahí, su nombre es Kreacher. Me acompañarás, así que asegúrate de ensillar a Kreacher también. Volveré en un momento.

Con eso, Harry giró en sus talones y salió de la cuadrilla, dejando a Draco boquiabierto después de él. Un ruido llamo su atención y se volvió para ver a un muchacho pelirrojo apoyado en una horquilla. – ¡Hey! ¿Eres el nuevo escudero?

Draco asintió con la cabeza, incapaz de hablar por terror a comenzar a gritar de rabia frustrada.

–Fred, ¡tenemos un nuevo escudero! ¿Qué dices si le echamos una manita*

Otro pelirrojo salió desde las sombras por la parte trasera del granero y le sonrió a Draco, que parpadeó.

–Excelente idea George –dijo el otro.

Mellizos. Adorable. ¿Qué era peor que un único campesino pelirrojo? Dos campesinos pelirrojos idénticos. Su día estaba empeorando cada momento.

**Continuará…**

Bien, como supongo se dieron cuenta, aún no es domingo. En mi ciudad son casi las 10 de la noche, sin embargo no creo tener tiempo de subir el capi mañana, por lo que lo hago hoy mismo.

Otra cosa, es muy difícil traducir frases que dicen los campesinos, ya que suelen comerse las palabras, como en el ejemplo con respecto a lo que dice George hacia Fred: _Whaddya say we 'elp 'im out a bit__, _es por eso que intentaré dejar un lenguaje neutro al hablar con ellos, puesto que el español no se presta tanto para comerse letras sin que suene raro y algo incomprensible.

Y ahora sí, sin más, ¡nos vemos el próximo domingo!


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:** Ningún personaje me pertenece, todos son de J.K. Rowling, y la historia pertenece a Cheryl Dyson. Yo únicamente soy la traductora.

**Título del Fic:** Privileges (Privilegios)

**Fandom**: AU de Harry Potter

**Autora**: Cheryl Dyson

**Traductora**: Reykou Higurashi

**Rating:** NC-17

**Número de capítulos:** Historia finalizada, 11 capítulos en total.

**Resumen:** Harry es un falso caballero a quien le fue encomendado un príncipe real. Ninguno de ellos está contento con el acuerdo y solo el tiempo dirá si se descubre el engaño de Harry. Contenido adulto incluido, y obvio universo alterno.

**PRIVILEGES **

**Capítulo 3**

Harry volvió al castillo el solo para sacar a Ron de la cama y decirle que tenía previsto recorrer el pueblo con Draco. Ron parpadeó sin comprender de tal manera que Harry alzó las manos y fue en su lugar a despertar a Hermione. Por supuesto, ella ya estaba levantada y divagaba alrededor del jardín. En el momento en que la localizó, había pasado casi media hora y Harry comenzaba a preocuparse por dejar al rubio solo en los establos. Hermione le deseó lo mejor con una sonrisa y Harry corrió hacia los establos, disminuyendo la velocidad al acercarse para no lucir como si tuviera prisa.

Draco no estaba a la vista. Dobby estaba en su lugar habitual en el establo, desensillado, y Kreacher le enseñó con furia los dientes mientras Harry pasaba. Joder. ¿Draco había huido? Un sonido de golpes llamó la atención de Harry hasta un nicho que contenía una hilera de sillas para montar. El golpeteo se hizo más fuerte mientras Harry se aproximaba y descubrió con una mezcla de miedo y alivio una cabeza rubia en la esquina.

El príncipe había sido amarrado con varios trozos de cuerda. Lo que parecía ser una silla improvisada estaba atada a su espalda. Unos frenos de caballo le envolvían la cabeza con el frenillo cruelmente atascado entre sus dientes, de tal manera que no pudiera sacárselo. Sus ojos plateados miraban furiosamente mientras Harry se arrodilló rápidamente para desatarlo.

Draco escupió el metal con un gruñido y eso le provocó arcadas por un momento o dos mientras Harry arrancaba las cuerdas de sus brazos y piernas.

– ¿Quién te hizo esto? – exigió Harry.

– ¡Los jodidos pelirrojos de mierda! – Gruñó Draco - ¡Quiero sus cabezas sangrando en una pica! – Se movió furioso, jalando de las cuerdas de las manos de Harry.

– ¡Quédate quieto! No puedo desamarrarte si sigues luchando

– ¡No debería de estar atado, Tensbury! ¿Qué clase de maldito feudo diriges? ¿Estás a cargo de esta gentuza o no?

Afortunadamente, los nudos se rompieron y Harry dio un paso atrás para dejar espacio al enojado príncipe de sacudirse sus ataduras. – Los gemelos son jóvenes – explicó sin convicción- Y su padre está a menudo lejos. Tienen poca guía.

–Esa no es excusa. ¿Dónde están? ¡Los golpearé hasta dejarlos moribundos! ¡Los destriparé y descuartizaré!

–Viendo como desaparecieron y mi caballo aún está desensillado, su castigo esperará para otro día. Ensilla tu caballo y acompañarme. No tengo tiempo para perseguir a jóvenes para vengar tu maltratada sensibilidad. Si alguien debe ser golpeado eres tú por descuidar tus deberes.

– ¿Descuidar mis deberes? –Draco casi grita. Harry giró sobre sus talones y sujetó la silla de montar fuera de la habitación. No estaba de humor para una discusión con su nuevo escudero y decidió ignorar al rubio despotricando.

–Toma una silla y apresúrate. Voy más tarde de lo que esperaba.

Como esperaba, Draco siguió con una escandalosa cadena de quejas, pero se las arregló para ensillar a Kreacher sin mucha ayuda aunque Harry tuvo que ajustar las correas de la silla de montar con el fin de evitar que resbalara. Harry ensilló a Dobby él mismo, a pesar de que hacía tiempo que no ensillaba a su caballo. Ron generalmente se ocupaba de las tareas de escudero de Harry, más por la necesidad de hacer algo que por sentirlo un deber.

Partieron sin otros incidentes y montaron hacia el noroeste, en dirección al pueblo fuera de la vista del castillo. Después de montar por poco tiempo, Harry metió la mano en sus alforjas junto a la silla y sacó un paquete envuelto en tela. Se lo ofreció a Draco, quien lo tomó con una mirada sospechosa.

–Molly insistió en que te lo diera –dijo Harry y espoleó a Dobby hacia adelante. Cuando volteó la vista hacia atrás, se alegró de ver al príncipe devorando con avidez lo último del pan y el queso. Hizo nota mental para agradecerle a Molly más tarde. Esperaba que el sustento mejorara el estado de humor de su escudero.

– ¿Por qué vamos al pueblo? –preguntó Draco

–Es mi responsabilidad. Quiero ver si los habitantes necesitan algo.

Draco hizo un sonido burlón. –Si _tú_ les preguntas qué necesitan, ellos no escatimarán en solicitudes. Lo mejor es preguntar que pueden _ellos_ hacer por ti.

Harry le sonrió – Lo tomaré en consideración.

Draco aparentemente lo tomó en serio y no dijo nada más. El instante de preocupación que tuvo Harry sobre la habilidad para montar de Draco había sido aliviado rápidamente. Kreacher resopló y se resistió con frecuencia, pero Draco se aseguró de mantener su mano firme en las riendas. Harry, a regañadientes, estaba impresionado.

El pueblo estaba quieto, no por la temprana hora, sino a causa de la cosecha. La mayoría de los habitantes estaban en los capos trayendo los cultivos.

–Muy bonito, Tensbury – Dijo Draco mientras ambos desmontaban – Nos trajiste a un pueblo desierto.

Harry dejó a Dobby bebiendo de la fuente del centro del pueblo. El sol había salido por completo mientras cabalgaban y parecía que el día sería bastante caluroso.

Una vieja mujer se tambaleó a su encuentro, rodeada por un mar de niños. Los chicos inmediatamente rodearon los caballos, tentando al destino al estar cerca de los furiosos cascos de Kreacher. Harry se los advirtió bruscamente.

– ¡Lord Tensbury! –lloró la anciana

–Hola Astoria –dijo Harry cálidamente- ¿Cómo estás hoy?

–No se preocupe por una vieja como yo, Sir Blackfell -dijo y se rió – Y gracias a usted por la tela.

Harry sintió más que vió la mirada desaprobatoria de Draco, pero lo ignoró. Cuando heredó el castillo, había descubierto un enorme cuarto lleno de tela, cuero, lana y otros productos varios, demasiados para ser usados solo por él y los otros residentes de la torre.

–Me alegra que puedas darle un uso, Astoria. – la respuesta de Harry se opacó por un fuerte grito desde el lado oeste del pueblo. Un adolescente apedreado venía por el camino. El polvo se levantaba a sus pies con la velocidad de sus pasos. -¡Ayuda!- exclamó

Harry se apresuró a reunirse con él y el muchacho se aferró a sus brazos con ambas manos, jadeando con fuerza para respirar. Sus ojos estaban aterrorizados. -¡Lo... Lord Tensbury! Gracias por… ¡Alabanzas a los santos!

– ¿Qué pasa? ¿Cuál es el problema? –Harry no podía recordar el nombre del chico, ¿Cormac?

– ¡Invasores! ¡Invasores mi lord! ¡Por el rio!

Harry corrió hacia Dobby y saltó a la silla. Sin una palabra, envió el caballo a galope por el camino. Miró por encima y se alegró de ver a Draco montando a Kreacher cerca de él. El príncipe sonrió - ¿Luchamos? –gritó Draco

– ¡Si, luchamos! – Le respondió Harry y luego rió. Por alguna razón había esperado que el hombre fuera poco aprensivo a las batallas. Eso cambió su opinión del rubio un poco.

Harry había oído cuentos de los asaltantes por los habitantes del pueblo durante su última visita. Aparentemente ellos viajaban rio arriba en bote y robaban todo lo que pudieran agarrar, incluyendo a las mujeres jóvenes. En tiempos de cosecha era su favorito, ya que podían robar todos los productos alimenticios que pudieran acarrear.

El viaje fue afortunadamente breve y varios hombres fuertemente cargados eran visibles a la distancia cuando Harry y Draco llegaron a la cima que dejaba a la vista las tierras de cultivo que bordeaban el rio. Unos cuantos campesinos trataban de pelear contra los bandidos, armados solo con herramientas de cosecha y troncos de madera. Uno de los campesinos cayó, sangrando fuertemente de una herida en la pierna.

Harry contó rápidamente, había 10 asaltantes. Por un momento puso en duda la sabiduría de ir a la batalla únicamente con el Príncipe Draco a su lado, pero no había duda sobre su compañero. Harry corrió hacia el primer bandido, quien abandonó sus ganancias robadas y sacó una espada –muy tarde, pues el flanco de Dobby lo envió al suelo. El segundo logró sacar su espada y soltó un golpe contra Harry, pero no pudo esquivar el de Draco. Harry no se detuvo al verle caer mientras iba contra un tercer hombre.

El asaltante fue más rápido que los otros dos y se escondió tras un árbol mientras gritaba órdenes. Parecía querer que los otros se unieran y lucharan, pero los agricultores atacaron con renovado vigor. Doby se encabritó mientras el hombre lo apuñalaba desde atrás del tronco del árbol.

Un bramido fuerte llamó la atención de Harry mientras Dobby daba cabriolas de un lado a otro. El príncipe Draco tiró de Kreacher con gran estruendo y rodó sobre un asaltante. Harry abrió la boca incrédulo. ¿Se había vuelto loco? ¡El rey Lucius mataría a Harry si su idiota hijo moría en un ataque contra simples atracadores!

Para alivio de Harry, Draco se puso de pie con gracia y ensartó al hombre. Harry volvió a su oponente justo a tiempo para esquivar un golpe de espada. Por el rabillo del ojo vio a otro asaltante acercarse a Draco sin que el rubio lo notara. Harry abandonó a su asaltante y espoleó a Dobby hacia el príncipe.

El corazón de Harry estaba en su garganta cuando se dio cuenta de que no llegaría a Draco a tiempo. Instó al caballo más rápido mientras llamaba en voz alta al príncipe. Milagrosamente, el rubio se volvió como advertido por un sexto sentido, pues parecía hacer caso omiso de Harry. El asaltante estaba casi sobre él, pero Draco giró y desvió lo que hubiera sido un golpe mortal. Harry miró con asombro cómo el príncipe jugaba con el hombre –pues definitivamente estaba jugando- hasta que el asaltante se volvió y huyó, perseguido por el rubio vengativo.

Harry galopeó hasta él de nuevo y se encontró al príncipe jadeando mientras renunciaba a la persecución. Draco negó y guardó la espada mientras el atracador huía - ¡Cobarde! –le gritó

Le sonrió a Harry –Una excelente excursión –le dijo

Harry se encontró devolviéndole la sonrisa - ¡Estás loco!

Draco rodó los ojos. - ¿los perseguimos o no? ¿_Mi lord_?

Harry fue en busca del caballo de Draco y galopó hasta los asaltantes, que ya habían llegado a sus barcos y huían. Harry frunció el ceño mientras los veía navegar abajo en la corriente. Tenía la pequeña certeza de que regresarían.

* * *

Draco estaba exhausto para cuando regresaron al castillo. Tensbury había insistido en conversar con todos los mugrosos campesinos en la tierra y habían perdido un valioso tiempo para cosecha pidiendo sus opiniones sobre la defensa contra los invasores. Draco rodó los ojos y lo ignoró, aunque tuvo que admitir que algunas de las ideas de Tensbury eran bastante buenas. Cuando las pláticas concluyeron y los agricultores habían regresado a sus campos donde pertenecían, Sir Blackfell finalmente se dirigió hacia el castillo. Draco no quería más que un baño caliente y una cama blanda. Lo que no tendría.

–Ve a los caballos –dijo Tensbury bruscamente al llegar a los establos- Los espero alimentados y cuidados adecuadamente, así que siéntete libre de pedir ayuda a alguno de los niños. Sin embargo, no los obligues a realizar la tarea por ti. – La voz de sir Blackfell era como el hierro. Draco lo miró. Casi había olvidado que se suponía él era un humilde escudero.

Miró furiosamente mientras Lord Tensbury dejaba los establos, probablemente en dirección a un baño caliente y una comida caliente, el desgraciado. Draco quitó las sillas de los caballos y las arrojó a un lado, sin intensión de arrastrar las cosas malolientes todo el camino hasta el cuarto trasero. Tensbury no había dicho nada acerca de poner los arreos lejos, simplemente le había dicho a Draco que alimentara y cuidara a los caballos.

Dos pequeños niños –No las amenazas pelirrojas de la mañana- aparecieron y ayudaron a Draco alegremente con lo básico de cuidado de caballos. Uno de ellos vertió granos en los contenedores de Dobby y Kreacher y luego arrojó una medida de heno. A pesar de que estaba a punto de caer de hambre y cansancio, Draco encontró que la tarea de cepillar la suave piel de los corceles era extrañamente satisfactoria. El sonido rítmico de masticar los granos era casi suave.

Los chicos alejaron las sillas de montar y los cepillos cuando Draco había terminado. Él les deseo buena tarde y se arrastró de vuelta al castillo. El Gran Salón parecía estar alborotado. Estaba lleno de hombres bebiendo y despedazando grandes trozos de aves y pan negro. Aunque fuera de lo habitual en Draco, su boca se hizo agua a la vista y olor de eso. Sintió hambre.

A pesar de la multitud, sus ojos buscaron la oscura figura de Tensbury, que estaba sentado correctamente en la cabecera de la mesa, por primera vez. Increíblemente, él miró a Draco y le hizo señas. Draco frunció el ceño pero, obedientemente, caminó hacia Sir Blackfell. El pelirrojo, cuyo nombre Draco había olvidado, se sentó a la derecha de Tensbury, y la mujer de pelo muy rizado estaba a su izquierda. Blackfell hizo un gesto y el pelirrojo se movió con evidente reticencia para hacer espacio a Draco, quien frunció el ceño pero se sentó de buena gana.

Sus ojos viajaron a los recién llegados, obviamente parte de las tropas enviadas por el padre de Draco para servir a Lord Tensbury. Draco no reconocia a alguno, por lo que ellos no tenían idea que él era otra cosa más que el leal escudero de Sir Blackfell.

Uno de ellos entrecerró los ojos.- ¿Le permite a sus sirvientes cenar con usted Sir Blackfell? Que pintoresco

Blackfell solo sonrió. –Suelo tener poca compañía si me siento solo con mis compañeros. La mayoría de las veces está bastante vacío aquí, y lo estará de nuevo mañana, una vez que usted y sus hombres se vallan a patrullar.

–No quise ofender- dijo el hombre con voz ronca, pero su tono decía lo contrario. Los vellos del cuello de Draco se levantaron de inmediato, aunque estaba un poco sorprendido de la repentina necesidad de defender a su nuevo señor.

– ¿Cuál es tu nombre? – preguntó Draco al hombre, para hacer una nota y tener al bastardo fichado por si se volvía un problema. Sería capitán de la guardia o lo que sea, pero podría cambiar con una simple palabra del padre de Draco. Las cejas del hombre se levantaron bruscamente y Blackfell entrecortó el aliento a su lado.

–Draco, no debes cuestionar a un caballero del reino de tal manera –dijo Tensbury entre dientes, aunque ya era demasiado tarde.

–Parece que tiene poco control sobre sus subordinados, sir Blackfell –Dijo el capitán en tono vicioso- Tal vez debería corregir algunos de los modos del muchacho.

–El cómo trato a mis siervos no es asunto suyo, señor Davies.

–Debo diferir, mi señor. Si mis hombres y yo estamos trabajando para usted, entonces nos corresponde saber que sus siervos obedecen órdenes.

–Draco obedecerá órdenes –respondió Tensbury con furia.

– ¿Lo hará? – Preguntó Davies. Levantó la copa de estaño y la sacudió. – Chico, tráeme vino.

Draco entrecerró los ojos. Varios de los hombres de Davies siguieron su ejemplo, alzando sus recipientes para beber al grito de _"Vino"_

Draco oyó a Blackfell jurar y luego dijo – Tráeles su maldito vino. Reprime tu temperamento y haz la tarea rápidamente. Draco lo miró y los dedos de Blackfell agarraron su brazo con fuerza. –Recuerda no quien eres sino _quién se supone_ que eres.

Continuará…..

* * *

Y aquí llegamos con el tercer capítulo. Espero les siga interesando la historia. Como vemos, ya comienza a haber interacción entre Draco y el resto de los mortales (ja ja)

muchísimas gracias por los reviews recibidos: **Cannelle Vert, Violet Stwy, Jenini, The darkness princess**

Me hacen tan feliz! En fin, ahora si, nos leemos el próximo domingo!

xoxo


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer:** Ningún personaje me pertenece, todos son de J.K. Rowling, y la historia pertenece a Cheryl Dyson. Yo únicamente soy la traductora.

**Título del Fic:** Privileges (Privilegios)

**Fandom**: AU de Harry Potter

**Autora**: Cheryl Dyson

**Traductora**: Reykou Higurashi

**Rating:** NC-17

**Número de capítulos:** Historia finalizada, 11 capítulos en total.

**Resumen:** Harry es un falso caballero a quien le fue encomendado un príncipe real. Ninguno de ellos está contento con el acuerdo y solo el tiempo dirá si se descubre el engaño de Harry. Contenido adulto incluido, y obvio universo alterno.

**PRIVILEGES  
Capítulo 4**

Draco sonrió mientras se ponía de pie. Se dirigió a la cocina donde Molly le dio una gran jarra de vino. – Ten cuidado muchacho –ella dijo- Éste Sir Davies tiene una mala mirada- Draco asintió. De hecho, en su mente estaba componiendo una carta a su padre exigiendo castigo para sir Davies.

Draco llevó la jarra de vino al capitán de la guardia, quien lo miraba con una expresión desagradable. Vertió el vino cuidadosamente, sin ganas de escuchar otro insulto de los labios de ese bastardo. Sin embargo, fue un esfuerzo en vano.

–Eres muy bello, de verdad lo eres. – Dijo Davies en un tono bajo que solo Draco pudiera oír- ¿Qué otros servicios ofreces a Lord Tensbury?- Con la pregunta dicha, Draco sintió una mano tocar la parte interior de su muslo y moverse un poco más adentro.

Se puso rígido, indignado y sorprendido por la temeridad del hombre y se olvidó por completo del consejo de Tensbury. Vertió el contenido entero del vino directamente en el regazo de Davies, gruñendo - ¡Tu, maldito perro sarnoso!

Davies se puso de pie con un fuerte grito. Antes de que Draco pudiera moverse, el puño de Davies se estampó en su mandíbula con un fuerte revés, tirándolo al suelo. – ¡Tú, pequeño…!

Metal chocó contra duro cuero y Draco parpadeó a través de la neblina borrosa para ver a Davies blandiendo una larga daga con una expresión malvada en su cara. Luchó contra el zumbido en sus oídos, sabiendo que debía levantarse y luchar.

– ¡Detente Davies! –gritó Blackfell. Su voz sonó con tal autoridad que Davies se detuvo y lo miró. Draco se puso de pie, sacudiéndose los efectos del golpe con esfuerzo. Apretó los puños, con intensión de derribar al soldado con sus propias manos de ser necesario. El cuchillo hizo una pausa mientras miró a sir Blackfell.

–Tensbury, este culo rebuznante se atrevió a ponerme una mano encima. ¡Exijo castigo! –reclamó Draco. Se tocó la palpitante mejilla con una mano y miró a su alrededor, buscando un arma.

– ¿Castigo? – Rugió Davies con incredulidad- Blackfell si no le enseñas modales a este granuja, ¡Yo lo haré!

La cara de Tensbury estaba oscura y sus ojos verdes parecían brillar con rabia. – Draco, sube las escaleras. Me ocuparé de ti más adelante.

– ¡No lo haré! – Declaró Draco arrogantemente – No hasta que este bastardo sea debidamente castigado.

Shockeante Silencio fue lo que siguió a esas palabras, finalmente roto por Tensbury, que habló en un tono plano – Ron, Neville, lleven a Draco abajo.

¿Abajo? Los ojos de Draco se abrieron con sorpresa. Seguramente Blackfell no se pondría del lado del caballero ¿cierto? Abrió su boca para protestar.

– ¡Ni una palabra! –dijo Tensbury en un tono que no permitía replica Draco cerró su mandíbula, sopesando sus opciones. No quería nada más que romper a Davies pieza por pieza, pero su padre había organizado esta farsa para alejar a Draco del seminario. Si destruía ésta farsa rápidamente, sería solo para unirse al sacerdocio.

Eso, más que el punto de vista de los subordinados de Tensbury lo decidió. Echó un vistazo a la trampilla cerca de las escaleras con un abierto desprecio. Sin duda mostraba una escalera que conducía a un pozo de almacenaje. En lugar de permitir que los subordinados de Blackfell lo tocaran, Draco lanzó una mirada amenazante final a Davies.

–No has oído el punto final –advirtió en un tono bajo y caminó hasta la trampilla por sí mismo. Podía oír a Blackfell gruñendo a Davies, aunque no distinguió las palabras. Draco silenciosamente prometió que Blackfell pagaría caro por no permitirle desquitar los golpes en la carne de Davies.

Neville abrió la trampilla que reveló un pequeño conjunto de escalones de piedra que decendían a la oscuridad. Tomó una antorcha del muro y decendió, seguido por Neville y Ron.

Los escalones lo llevaron a una habitación subterránea circular. Varios barriles y cajas se apilaban contra la pared. Una gran columna de madera estaba en el centro de la habitación, soportando el techo del Gran Comedor hasta lo alto.

Neville revoloteaba con la antorcha cerca de las escaleras, luciendo incómodo. El pelirrojo se sentó en una caja, aun masticando un trozo de pan empapado en salsa. Draco se recargó en la columna central y esperó a Blackfell, que sin duda le daría una severa charla por mojar a Davies y perder un perfectamente bueno vino. O perfectamente horrible, en realidad puesto que en esos lugares raramente se tenía algo como una cosecha decente. Además, una vez que Blackfell escuchara lo que Davies había hecho, sabría que lo que Draco hizo estaba justificado.

Se oyeron pisadas en los escalones mientras Draco concluia su sueño sobre lo que a su parecer era correcto. Blackfell apareció, luciendo más furioso que anteriormente.

–Fuera –dijo fuertemente y movió la cabeza hacia la escalera. Neville casi soltó un chillidito mientras colocó la antorcha en su soporte en la pared y subió con fuerza los escalones. Ron se movió rápidamente de la caja y le dio a Draco un gruñido al pasar.

–Suerte compañero –dijo crípticamente antes de desaparecer tras Neville. La puerta se azotó por encima de ellos.

Sir Blackfell volvió su funesta mirada verde a Draco, pero no dijo nada. En su lugar, camino hasta una larga mesa cerca de las escaleras. Ella estaba cubierta con escombros de todo tipo –vasijas de barro rotas, herramientas de metal, pedazos de madera y trozos de cuero variados. Blackfell los estudió por un momento mientras el silencio entre ellos crecía. Draco frunció el ceño, determinado a esperar y oir lo que Tensbury tenía que decir antes de hablar en su lugar.

Blackfell tomó algo metálico. – No estoy seguro de que entiendas lo que significa ser escudero, Draco – dijo en voz baja

Draco rodó los ojos - Por supuesto que entiendo

–Pareces poco dispuesto a aceptar el concepto de Obediencia.

–Estoy acostumbrado a dar órdenes, no a ser ordenado.

–Y ahora tu aceptaste convertirte en mi escudero según órdenes de tu padre, el rey – dijo Blackfell dando conversación mientras caminaba hacia Draco. Jugó con un poco de hierro en sus manos, girando las piezas.

–Es aceptable recibir órdenes de aquellos con rango más alto – explicó Draco como si le hablara a un niño.

Blackfell se movió rápidamente, cubriendo los últimos metros y presionando a Draco con fuerza contra la columna. Draco contuvo el aliento, casi alarmado por la intensa expresión de furia en el rostro de Blackfell. – Desde ésta mañana, Draco, yo soy tu superior. Eres mi escudero, y por el infierno, comenzarás a actuar como uno. ¡No trabajé como un jodido esclavo desde que tenía siete años solo para lograr que mi objetivo sea arrebatado por un mocoso malcriado que no puede entender el concepto de obedecer órdenes!

Los ojos de Draco se abrieron y sintió un pco de pánico cuando se dio cuenta que el pecho de Blackfell se presionaba con fuerza contra el suyo. – Tenía entendido que tu estabas de acuerdo con este acuerdo. ¿O has cambiado de parecer sobre tomar este papel, Draco? – Tensbury casi ronroneó. El tono de su voz envió una corriente de calor que subió por la parte media de Draco.

–No – susurró

–Bien. – Blackfell dijo, y algo frio hizo click alrededor de la muñeca de Draco. Antes de que pudiera parpadear, Blackfell lo giró y cerró otro frio elemento sobre la otra muñeca antes de jalar sus manos hacia arriba. El pecho de Draco rozó contra la columna de madera, que estaba muy distante del cuerpo de Blackfell.

Draco jaló sus brazos, pero sus muñecas estaban firmemente encadenadas a la columna. -¿Qué? ¿Qué estás haciendo?

Draco oyó el sonido de tela desgarrándose, y se quedó sin aliento cuando el aire frio azotó su –de repente- fría piel de la espalda. La voz de Blackfell sonaba como el hierro que sujetaba las muñecas de Draco. – Ya es hora de que aprendas que la desobediencia genera castigo, Draco.

Algo silbó en el aire y Draco casi gritó cuando algo se estampó contra su piel, cortando la espalda desde el hombro hasta las costillas. Cuero duro. ¡Tensbury lo estaba azotando!

Apenas había procesado la idea y se preparaba a si mismo cuando un segundo golpe le dio un tajo a su espalda, atravesando el primero, que ahora se sentía como una franja en llamas. Se mordió el labio para no gritar. Un tercer golpe llegó y Draco se apretó contra la columna de madera, tratando en vano de escapar de aquella sensación de ardor. Gimió al cuarto latigazo y los músculos en sus brazos se tensaron contra sus huesos.

Su espalda se sentía como si se hubiera bañado en aceite para el momento en que el sexto golpe llegó. Solo su orgullo le impedía gritar en voz alta para suplicarle a Tensbury se detuviera. El bastardo era metódico, esparciendo los golpes uniformemente y con cuidado para encontrar un nuevo trozo de carne cada vez.

Draco dejó de contar, sin pensamientos de cobardía contra el duro poste en cada golpe y manteniéndose de pie aunque solo por fuerza de voluntad. Su visión se tornó oscura en los bordes y probó el sabor de su sangre. O bien se había mordido la lengua o se había roto el labio contra la columna, lo cual no parecía importar pues el dolor cubriendo su espalda ahogó todas las otras preocupaciones.

Blackfell debe haberlo liberado, porque de repente se deslizó sobre sus rodillas, rozando su mejilla contra la dureza de la madera. Sintió a alguien tomarlo de los brazos y luego fue recargado contra una superficie suave que no pudo identificar

–Joder -escuchó Draco y entonces se rindió a la oscuridad.

* * *

Mierda, mierda, mierda, pensaba Harry mientras miraba las marcas rojas que cruzaban la espalda de Draco. Había estado tan enfadado que perdió por completo el control. ¿Qué demonios había estado pensando? ¡Había golpeado al hijo del rey Lucius sin sentido!

Harry dejó caer el látigo y una sensación nauseabunda se apoderó de él. Había permitido que Davies le aguijoneara hacia una rabia ciega, insinuando que Draco se había ofrecido sexualmente y luego tiró el vino sobre su regazo, sin provocación. Harry sabía que eso no podía ser cierto, pero la sola idea de Draco tocando a Davies de manera erótica…. Lo había pasado de un estado de ira hasta casi la locura.

Harry frunció el ceño mientras examinaba las marcas una vez más. Solo un golpe lo había hecho sangrar. A pesar de su rabia, Harry había tenido cuidado de no romperle la piel. Harry había sido golpeado de peores maneras y muchas más de las que él podía contar, por su propio maestro. Harry solo le había dado a Draco diez golpes con el látigo de cuero. No era tanto como para que el hombre se desmayara.

Harry supuso que podría ser la sorpresa de jamás haber sido golpeado. Maldición, Draco, sin duda, escribiría a su padre ahora. Harry sintió ahorcamiento en el horizonte, tal vez acompañado por descuartizamiento.

De mala gana soltó al rubio, que lucía trágico aplastado en el suelo de la planta del torreón. Harry de repente se sintió enfermo. Draco era un imbécil creído la mayor parte del tiempo, pero todavía sentía que había estropeado algo hermoso. Se apresuró a subir las escaleras y señaló a Ron y Neville llevaran a Draco a su habitación.

Davies miró con aprobación como el cuerpo inerte de Draco era cargado de la trampilla escaleras arriba al segundo nivel. Harry mantuvo el rostro inexpresivo, pero no quería nada más que borrar la sonrisa de satisfacción de la cara de Sir Roger Davies. ¿Por qué habría dejado que la espinita de aquel maldito pomposo lo llevara a hacer algo tan estúpido? Por supuesto, el rey Lucius le había dado a Harry permiso para golpear a Draco si fuera necesario, pero probablemente el monarca dudaba que Harry se atreviera.

El resto de la comida pareció interminable. Harry mantuvo su mirada alejada de las escaleras, pero tan pronto fue decoroso, se excusó y salió disparado hacia su habitación. Draco, afortunadamente, estaba aún inconsciente. Lo tumbó boca abajo en su camastro.

Harry rápidamente trajo un frasco de ungüento de su armario personal y se puso de rodillas al lado del rubio. Extendió el ungüento sobre cada marca, sintiéndola como si fuera su propia piel estropeada. La herida sangrienta era un pequeño corte sobre las costillas de Draco, donde tres heridas se habían atravesado.

Harry usó un paño húmedo para lavar la sangre y Draco se movió con un gemido. Había una disculpa en la lengua de Harry pero la reprimió. –Quédate quieto- le ordenó.

Draco se tensó, una vez despertó completamente. Harry tomó un poco de pomada para el corte ensangrentado y oyó la brusca respiración de Draco. El ungüento picó al principio, pero amortiguaría el dolor y calmaría la quemadura.

Sorprendentemente, el príncipe no dijo palabra. Harry continuó colocando el ungüento y luego volvió a colocar el tapón antes de dejar el frasco a un lado. Le quitó a Draco sus botas y cubrió sus piernas con una manta ligera, teniendo cuidado de no colocarla sobre su cintura. Dudaba que el rubio apreciara el que Harry quitara sus ropas, por lo que las dejó.

Notó la mirada de Draco sobre él mientras se quitaba su propia ropa y se metió en la cama antes de soplarle a la vela. –Buenas noches Draco- dijo en voz baja

–Buenas noches, mi lord – escupió con amargura

Harry suspiró. El sueño tardó bastante en llegar.

Draco despertó temprano e inmediatamente fue consiente del dolor. Sentía como si hubiera sido picado por un millar de abejas. También estaba adolorido por dormir en aquella horrible manera, si se podía llamar dormir. Cada movimiento en la noche lo había despertado de su sueño. Se sentó, haciendo una mueca cuando en su espalda se estiraron los cortes y regresaron con una renovada sensación.

Se puso de pie y caminó a la chimenea. La habitación estaba fría. Lanzó una mirada a la cabeza oscura que yacía sobre la blanca almohada. Su maestro seguía durmiendo. Los labios de Draco se fruncieron. Y pensar que casi le había empezado a gustar el bastardo hasta ayer.

Draco se arrodilló y miró fijamente a los suministros del fuego. Había pequeños manojos de ramas, astillas de madera y troncos más grandes cerca de un cuadrado de piedra. Recordaba vagamente ver a sus siervos encender el fuego, pero que lo condenaran si recordaba como lo hicieron.

–¿No sabes cómo encender el fuego? – una voz ronca preguntó. Draco se enderezó. Casi se mordió la lengua ahogando un gemido de dolor. No se molestó en gruñir una respuesta. Sin duda, el idiota sabía que nunca había estado sin alguien que llevara a cabo aquellas rudimentarias tareas

Oyó a Tensbury arrastrarse fuera de la cama y entonces el hombre se arrodilló a su lado. Tomó un pequeño manojo de ramitas y las colocó debajo de la rejilla de metal del fuego antes de añadir una pila de largas astillas y finalmente piezas más grandes, levantándolo como una pequeña torre.

Luego de sacar su daga de la vaina que colgaba en la pata de la cama, Tensbury golpeó el trozo de pedernal hasta que las chispas volaron sobre la ramita y luego se inclinó y sopló hasta que algo se encendió. Destellos de llamas crecieron constantemente y aumentaron hasta que Draco pudo ver el rostro de Tensbury con claridad. El hombre lucía paralizado por la madera consumiéndose.

Draco se dio la vuelta y cogió su túnica, aunque temía ponérsela.

–Espera – dijo sir Blackfell

Draco lo miró, pero Tensbury tomó una jarra de barro.

–Esto te ayudará. Acuéstate en la cama.

Draco pensó discutir, pero el ungüento había ayudado notablemente la noche anterior y su orgullo no llegaba a estupidez. Al menos, esperaba que no. Caminó y se hechó obedientemente en las mantas antes de poner la almohada de plumas bajo el. Olía a Tensbury y Draco luchó con el pensamiento de que fuera cualquier otra cosa menos desagradable.

Sir Blackfell se sentó junto a él y luego Draco sintió el frio de las llamas consumiendo su espalda. El toque de Tensbury era cuidadoso al principio, pero cuando se sintió más firme cuando Draco no se movió ni hizo comentario alguno.

–Probablemente me desprecias en este momento –dijo Tensbury dando conversación- y si decides poner fin a nuestra asociación enviaré ésta mañana un mensajero a tu padre. Probablemente piensas que fui injusto, pero Davies nunca me hubiera prestado ni un poco de respeto si no te hubiera castigado. Tomo mis funciones en serio. Tu padre me dio esta responsabilidad y no la eludiré. ¿Entiendes?

–No soy un chico – espetó Draco.

–No, definitivamente no lo eres –dijo Tensbury y algo en su tono de voz hizo que la respiración de Draco se atascara en su garganta. Las manos de Tensbury de repente parecían menos como si fuera un médico y más como si fuera…

Tragó saliva, sin permitir que su pensamiento se materializase completamente. No sería bueno ver a Tensbury como algo más que su señor. Y sus manos, aunque suaves, habían causado dolor a medida que se deslizaban sobre las heridas que ellas mismas habían causado.

Sir Blackfell finalmente terminó su deber y le entregó a Draco una suave túnica de piel de cordero. Fue menos abrasiva en la carne viva de Draco de lo que hubiera sido llevar lana cruda, pero Draco no podía encontrar agradecimiento para el hombre. Se puso la túnica y rápidamente se colocó el resto de la ropa.

– ¿Me ayudarás a vestir? – Preguntó Tensbury cuando Draco se preparaba para salir por la puerta. Estaba dispuesto a hacer cualquier tarea necesaria para escapar de la presencia perturbadora de Sir Blackfell. El rostro de Draco se encendió con la pregunta y casi gruño de rabia, pero en el último momento se percató que Tensbury podría hostigarlo. Contuvo su rabia con esfuerzo.

–Por supuesto –dijo en el tono más suave posible y mandó una rápida oración de agradecimiento a su madre por enseñarle a mantener la calma y usar tonos dulces a fin de no ofender a dignatarios extranjeros desagradables.

La frente de Tensbury se elevó, pero solo asintió con la cabeza y comenzó a colocarse su ropa. Draco lo asistió sin palabras, dejando caer la túnica sobre su cabeza de una manera que habría dejado a su propio ayudante despedido. Por suerte Tensbury era lo suficientemente rústico como para no percatarse. Había dormido afortunadamente en calzas, así que Draco se salvó de tirar de ellas sobre sus piernas y anudarle los cordones, pero se puso de rodillas para ayudar a Tensbury con el cruce de los cordones en sus zapatos. Era una extraña sensación el estar de rodillas frente a alguien, especialmente Tensbury. Draco mantuvo sus ojos fijos en la tarea.

Se puso de pie rápidamente y reprimió una mueca de dolor cuando el movimiento jaló su espalda. Tensbury dejó ambos brazos a su lado y Draco lo miró fijamente por un momento.

– ¿La correa? – le dijo Sir Blackfell suavemente.

Draco asintió y tomó el cinturón de la espada de la pata de la cama. Se inclinó y se puso tras Tensbury para colocar la correa de cuero. El olor de Tensbury lo asaltó de nuevo, recordándole el cuerpo firme del caballero presionado contra el suyo antes de ser golpeado. Draco de pronto se sintió incómodamente caluroso.

Señaló el cinturón apretado y lo abrochó alrededor de la cadera de Tensbury con un movimiento rudo antes de retroceder varios pasos.

– ¿Algo más, mi señor? –le preguntó con frialdad.

–Puedes buscar mi desayuno. Prefiero no comer en el comedor con sir Davies y los otros, de seguro no están repuestos luego de toda la bebida que tomaron anoche. Estaré sacando cuentas en mi escritorio. – Tensbury señaló con la oscura cabeza el largo escritorio cerca de la tronera de la ventana- Puedes unirte, si gustas.

A punto de afirmar que prefería comer con en un pozo lleno de lobos hambrientos, Draco recordó a Davies con una mueca. Preferirá comer con lobos hambrientos y sir Blackfell antes que Davies. Murmuró algo incomprensible y salió por la puerta.

**Continuará…**

* * *

**Muchas gracias a todas por haberlo leido!**

**Y ahora, ¿quien se une al club "Odiamos a Davies"?**

**nos vemos el prox domingo!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer**: Ningún personaje me pertenece, todos son de J.K. Rowling, y la historia pertenece a Cheryl Dyson. Yo únicamente soy la traductora.

**Título del Fic**: Privileges (Privilegios)

**Fandom**: AU de Harry Potter

**Autora**: Cheryl Dyson

**Traductora**: Reykou Higurashi

**Rating**: NC-17

**Número de capítulo**s: Historia finalizada, 11 capítulos en total.

**Resumen**: Harry es un falso caballero a quien le fue encomendado un príncipe real. Ninguno de ellos está contento con el acuerdo y solo el tiempo dirá si se descubre el engaño de Harry. Contenido adulto incluido, y obvio universo alterno.

* * *

**PRIVILEGES  
Capítulo 5**

Harry suspiró cuando Draco se fue. Estaba un poco sorprendido con el rubio. El príncipe había resistido la tormenta mejor de lo que esperaba.

La rabieta prevista no había llegado, ni había demandado volver a casa, ni siquiera una racha de envío de cartas a su padre. Harry solo podía asumir que Draco estaba sopesando sus opciones y, probablemente, planeando una venganza.

Harry pasó los siguientes treinta minutos examinando cuentas –una cosa que odiaba- Los números no eran su fuerte, pero sentía que era su deber. Sabía que Hermione debería revisarlos más tarde y corregir sus errores.

La puerta se abrió y Draco apareció con una bandeja. La colocó en el borde de la cama y se enderezó. –El desayuno, mi lord.

–Gracias Draco.

Los caballos han sido atendidos. ¿Qué quiere que haga ahora, mi lord? –Había apenas un dejo de sarcasmo en la voz de Draco.

– ¿Comer conmigo? – preguntó Harry aunque suponía que el rubio preferiría ahogarse a sentarse en una silenciosa comida con él.

–Comí en la cocina –respondió Draco.

Harry reprimió una sonrisa. –Muy bien. Puedes pulir mi armadura. Deja la cota de malla con Hermione, primero. Hay algunos enlaces rotos que necesita reparar. Le quité el filo a mi espada ayer, así que llévala también. Se molesta cuando no le presto atención a eso.

– ¿Hermione? – preguntó Draco con dudas.

– ¿No te la he presentado? Es la mujer con… -Harry hizo un movimiento alrededor de su cabeza para indicar la masa de pelo castaño de Hermione.

–Una mujer. Tu herrero es una mujer. –La voz de Draco era entre incrédula y divertida.

Los labios de Harry se apretaron - Ella es una buena herrera. No oiré ni una palabra contra ella, tampoco. ¿Está claro?

Los ojos grises de Draco brillaron –Perfectamente, mi lord.

Harry trató de alejar su enfado. ¿Qué tenía el príncipe que hacía hervir su sangre?

Sin decir una palabra, Draco tomó la armadura de Harry de donde él la había arrojado el día anterior. Harry vio pasar una mueca por sus facciones, antes de que desapareciera rápidamente. Los cortes de Draco no lucían tan mal, pero sin duda eran dolorosos al moverse.

El rubio tomó su carga y salió.

Draco fue un escudero modelo los próximos tres días, lo que a Harry le molestó más de lo que admitiría. Se levantaba antes del amanecer, veía a los caballos, obtenía el desayuno de Harry e incluso fue a buscar agua para Molly sin que le dijeran.

Cada día regresaba a tiempo para ayudar a Harry a vestirse, un proceso que le causó a Harry cada vez más ansiedad. Decidió que había estado sin una mujer por mucho tiempo cuando el ver en la cara de Draco, una mueca de concentración y aquella tentadora punta de la lengua asomando entre la comisura de los labios, hizo que la sangre se dirigiera a la entrepierna de Harry.

Lo peor era cuando Draco se dejaba caer de rodillas para atar las calzas de Harry cada mañana. Había llevado a Harry a masturbarse furiosamente cuando Draco salía del cuarto a fin de no avergonzarse a sí mismo durante el proceso de vestirse.

Eran raras las ocasiones cuando Draco levantaba sus ojos y captaba a Harry mirándolo –bueno, el esperaba que el rubio no sospechara su creciente atracción. Era una locura.

La auto recriminación no logró aliviar el deseo de Harry de tocar el sedoso del cabello rubio y… ¿Qué? ¿Qué quería él?

Harry gimió. Había continuado frotando el ungüento cada día para curar las heridas de Draco, alargando el proceso tanto como pudiera para prolongar la sensación de sus manos sobre la pálida piel de Draco. Él quería tocar más.

El comportamiento de Draco, sin embargo, resultaba alarmante. No discutió, trataba a los demás con cortesía y sus comentarios ya no eran sarcásticos. Harry se encontró extrañando al fiero príncipe comparado a su nuevo y sedado escudero.

Sir Davies ya no era un problema. Harry lo había enviado a él y a la mayoría de sus hombres a patrullar las fronteras del feudo, un proceso que los debería mantener alejados durante varios días.

En su desesperación, Harry llevó a Draco a dar un paseo, con el pretexto de resolver una disputa entre dos campesinos por los derechos a cultivar una particular parcela de tierra. Harry escuchó ambas partes y miró esperanzado por la ayuda de Draco, pero su silencioso escudero se encogió de hombros y fue a examinar los cascos de Kreacher en busca de piedras atoradas.

Harry dejó pasar el incidente lo mejor que pudo y montó a Dobby para el viaje de regreso al castillo, manteniendo su molestia a raya. No podía castigar a Draco por comportarse de la manera en que había exigido. Odiando el silencio, Harry se detuvo en un pequeño claro del camino y desmontó para estirar la espalda.

Los caballos comenzaron a comer pasto. Draco caminó una corta distancia, ignorando a Harry tanto como pudiera. Harry vio como Draco levantó sus brazos al cielo. El movimiento levantó su ropa ajustada y provocó que se ajustara a ciertas curvas, casi cortando l la respiración de Harry de inmediato.

Harry caminó hacia su silla y sacó su espada de la vaina con un sonido que hizo Draco se diera la vuelta con curiosidad.

– ¡En guardia! – gritó Harry, colocándose en pose y blandiendo su espada hacia Draco, que rodó los ojos.

–Sin duda, está bromeando.

–Por supuesto que no. Es mi deber como tu maestro ver que hayas sido capacitado adecuadamente en todas las formas de combate.

– ¿TÚ quieres entrenarme? ¿A mí? –preguntó Draco con una insinuación de su vieja sonrisa burlona.

Harry se burló de vuelta. –Parece demasiado confiado, alteza.

–Con motivos, mi lord –replicó y se dirigió a Kreacher para tomar su espada. Se giró hacia Harry con una mueca.

Harry sonrió y tomó la ofensiva. Draco respondió al primer golpe con facilidad y lo regresó con una impresionante maniobra que hizo a Harry dar una voltereta con el fin de evitar un brazo cortado. Se hizo la nota mental de que Draco obviamente no tenía intensión de contenerse.

Estaban más igualados de lo que Harry esperaba. Después de varios minutos, los brazos de Harry comenzaron a doler y jadeaba por el esfuerzo. La sonrisa de confianza de Draco se había convertido en una mueca de concentración y goteaba sudor de su frente.

Harry lo rodeó con cautela, listo para el siguiente ataque. Su muslo le escoció cuando Draco anotó un golpe, sacándole sangre y frenando sus pasos.

Con evidente esfuerzo, Draco saltó hacia adelante, su espada flameando mientras se movía con la rapidez del rayo. Harry bloqueó el golpe, luego otro, y un tercero y finalmente se acercó lo suficiente como para enfrentarse al rubio.

Las espadas estaban cruzadas entre ellos, creando tensión mientras cada uno esperaba que el otro se separara. A menos que se separaran al mismo tiempo, uno de ellos pondría fin a la batalla con sangre en su hoja.

Los ojos grises de Draco brillaron en los de Harry. Sus rostros estaban a centímetros de distancia y sus jadeantes respiraciones se mezclaban. Los músculos de Harry temblaban con esfuerzo.

–Una lección para ti –dijo Harry con los dientes apretados.

– ¿Cuál? - Draco estaba igual.

–El enemigo rara vez juega limpio –dijo Harry y lo besó. Los labios de Draco eran suaves y húmedos, los separó con esfuerzo y Harry los probó completamente, deslizando la lengua por el labio inferior de Draco y chupando suavemente. El rubio se congeló por un aterrador momento y luego se apartó con un grito.

Harry no insistió y observó con una sonrisa forzada como Draco cayó de culo. Sus ojos grises estaban muy abiertos. Harry rió sin alegría.

–Reclamo la victoria de esta batalla. Avancemos, quiero volver antes de que oscurezca.

Draco no dijo nada mientras montaba a Kreacher. Cabalgaron en silencio hasta que Harry no pudo soportarlo más.

–Eres muy bueno con la espada Draco. El mejor que haya visto.

* * *

Los ojos de Draco repasaron el honesto rostro de Blackfell a lo lejos. Tensbury lo había besado. ¡Besado! Los pensamientos de Draco eran un torbellino, sin importar cómo intentara racionalizarlo sobre que había sido un tonto truco de parte de Tensbury.

Y entonces, ¿Por qué besarlo? Un simple picoteo en los labios habría sido suficiente. ¿Por qué besar a Draco como si hubiera tenido la intención de hacerlo? ¿Porque un… un beso de amantes?

Se percató que Tensbury había hablado y trató de enfocarse en las palabras del hombre. El caballero había felicitado la habilidad de Draco. Draco encontró su capacidad de hablar y se esforzó en parecer indiferente.

–Tengo dos hermanos mayores –explicó Draco. Se alegró cuando su voz sonó normal a sus oídos- O aprendía o moría.

Tensbury sonrió. – Nunca tuve hermanos. A menos que nacieran después de que dejé mi hogar

– ¿Dónde está su hogar? –Preguntó Draco curioso a su pesar.

Tensbury se encogió de hombros y agitó un brazo vagamente señalando el campo. –Aquí, ahora.

–¿Y antes?

Tensbury frunció el ceño y negó con la cabeza, pero no antes de que Draco alcanzara a ver la inefable tristeza – No importa. ¿Y tú? ¿Qué parte llamas hogar?

Draco se encogió de hombros –Londres, supongo.

Tensbury asintió. –Estamos muy lejos de la ciudad. Debes extrañarla.

–No es tan malo- admitió Draco y luego espoleó a Kreacher. ¿Qué tal son sus habilidades a caballo, sir Blackfell? ¡Trate de mantener el ritmo!

Oyó reír a Tensbury y entonces, ellos corrían en tropel hacia Tensbury Keep (el castillo) instando a sus monturas a ir más rápido. Por primera vez desde la batalla con los delincuentes Draco se sintió como un compañero en lugar de un intruso.

Draco sirvió los alimentos a Tensbury y sus amigos. Con certeza podía no llamarlos sirvientes, pues se sentaron a la mesa con el caballero y hablaban de hechos pasados con total familiaridad. Draco estaba un tanto sorprendido cuando Blackfell le insistió para unirse, pero pasó con gran rapidez. Estaba hambriento después de todos los esfuerzos del día. La charla, por suerte, no derivó nuevamente al pasado entre Tensbury y sus tres compañeros, pero en su lugar fue una discusión sobre las redadas.

–Debemos ponerles una trampa –propuso la mujer

Para sorpresa de Draco, Ron se burló de la idea. -¿En dónde, Hermione? No sabemos por dónde van a llegar. Tienen todo el rio para entrar a la tierra.

–Ellos van a donde les resulta más rentable –ella insistió- ¿no te has percatado?

El pelirrojo se quejó y la mujer rodó los ojos.

–Vamos Hermione –Dijo Tensbury lentamente

–Hice una gráfica –explicó– ¿Puedo mostrarla?

A eso, Ron estalló en carcajadas. Draco no estaba seguro de que era lo que encontraba tan divertido en esa simple declaración, pero eso le valió varios puñetazos en el brazo por la irritada mujer. Tensbury se limitó a sonreir por las payasadas.

–Hazlo –dijo el caballero- Si podemos poner una trampa, será más sencillo que ir corriendo a su encuentro al momento.

Hermione buscó una serie de pergaminos y los extendió sobre la mesa antes de explicar sus observaciones colocando garabatos entintados con un afilado cuchillo. Draco se percató que Ron no hacía ninguna burla mientras ella sostenía el desnudo cuchillo en su puño. Estudió las cifras con Tensbury y tuvo que admitir que sus hallazgos tenían sentido. Ella había incluido un mapa dibujado donde Draco señaló.

–¿Qué terreno es como éste?

Tensbury respondió de inmediato y Draco se impresionó al ver que no solo el hombre había montado sus tierras a fondo sino que recordaba cada detalle de las mismas. Su respeto por el caballero creció a otro nivel, aunque jamás lo admitiría.

Hizo varias sugerencias sobre la colocación de centinelas en algunos puntos estratégicos. Tensbury asintió y se inclinó hacia él para estudiar el mapa. Draco intentó ignorar el calor del hombro de Tensbury presionado contra el suyo.

–Así que podemos colocar centinelas, pero ¿Cómo sabrán nuestras órdenes rápidamente? ¿Cómo podremos alertar a las tropas?

Después de casi una hora de debatir y discutir, se decidió que podían equipar a los centinelas con banderas luego de levantar postes en lugares en donde las banderas fueran visibles desde la distancia. Hermione perdió algo de tiempo escribiendo en el mapa mientras Tensbury y Ron trataban de recordar los puntos más altos de la tierra. Draco sabía que habría mucho que montar a caballo y mucha actividad en los próximos días, mientras se creaba el nuevo sistema.

Él no pudo aportar mucho a la discusión en ese momento, especialmente luego de que los tres comenzaron a discutir trivialidades, como si la loma norte, cerca del pozo de Dennet era mayor o menor que la loma cerca de la antigua muralla romana que quedaba. Después de ser atrapado bostezando por tercera vez, Tensbury envió a Draco a la cama.

* * *

**Continuará….**

Pues ahí lo tienen, un capítulo más. Se dan finalmente acercamientos entre Draco y Harry. ¡Ya tuvieron su primer beso! ¿Qué más esperan que ocurra?

Muchas gracias a **Sakura Malfoy Potter, susigabi, Cannelle Vert, Violet Stwy y The Darkness princes**s por sus reviews... ¡Me hacen tan feliz!

¡Nos vemos el próximo domingo!

Y recuerden… los reviews me hacen feliz.


End file.
